High School
by Totally-fearless
Summary: The gang in there final year of school, what will happen when a certain blue haired lady turns up and decided to stir it up for an onxyed eyed guy. BV CCG


**Oh yeah I know what you thinking another story, but I just had to write this one and of course it's a Bulma and Vegeta fanfic.**

**Parings**

V/B

CC/G

K/18

17/Launch

Tien/Marron

Yamcha? (any ideas for him)

* * *

**_Realising they fate_**

"Vegeta" yelled Goku as he waved madly at his friend ushering him over to the table

"Kakarot" nodded Vegeta as he took his place at the edge of the bench

"What's up? How was your summer" asked Goku as he bit into a red apple

"My father made me go back to Jin's training centre" said Vegeta bitterly

"Oh bummer" said Goku between bites

"You're telling me, I don't know what my dads obsession with me learning to fight…especially at Jin's" he said as yawed

"My dad's the same, except he doesn't make me go to Jin's boot camp"

"Hey guys" said Krillen who was a short bald headed guy in contrast to Goku he looked like a midget. Goku was tall however his hair that stood up in a tall spike added to his height making him tower over his friends. Vegeta hair was also tall however he was quite short and if not for his hair Krillen believed that he was almost as tall as Vegeta. They were all well built which was the only similarity they had between them, Vegeta was a stubborn, prideful guy with onyx eyes, Goku (aka Kakarot) was always hungry, and wasn't the smartest apple in the basket, however he had puppy dog eyes, lastly there was Krillen the group joker, and always had mischievous looking eyes.

"What's up" said Goku back to Krillen, Vegeta took to nodding to him

"How was the holiday?" asked Krillen as he sat down next to Goku

"Vegeta got sent to Jin's again" said Goku

"What again?" came another voice

"17" nodded Vegeta

"Guys" said the guy who had long black haired, and a very defined facial structure. He had a piercing in one ear and had emotionless eyes.

"Yes, that old man sent me again" said Vegeta

"You better watch out, Vegeta it looks like you dad wants to kill you" said Krillen

"Like anyone in that godforsaken centre could" he said

"True" said 17 as he took a seat besides Vegeta

"So when do you suppose the girls are going get here" asked Goku as he started his second apple

"Who knows there always later" said Vegeta

"Yeah, there probably fixing up there make up or something" said Krillen as he laughed

"With how much make- up my sister wears that could take a long time" said 17

"What did you say?" came the voice of a girl

"18" said 17 _slightly_shocked that his twin sister had managed to sneak up on him

"Move" ordered a blonde version of 17 minus the earrings.

"Hey Goku" said a raven haired beauty who's name was Chichi

"Hey chichi" smiled Goku as his girlfriend went to sit on his lap

"Where's Marron?" asked Krillen as he bent around the corner looking for his girlfriend

"That ho probably flirting with the jocks" said 18 as she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder

"Now, now 18, don't sound so jealous when you boyfriends right beside you" said Launch (a/n: who's she sitting next to again; ) ) who was a blue haired girl, who sometimes seemed to be an angel and other times a devil in disguise.

"Why would I be jealous of her for" asked 18 in a monotonous tone sending a death glare at Krillen who was about to say something

"Calm down 18, you know she was only joking" said Chichi

"I know, but I don't understand why we let her hangout with us" she replied

"Because she's dating Krillen" said Chichi as she snatched an apple out of Goku's hands

"Hey chichi" moaned Goku as he tried to reach for the apple

"No Goku, your not having this, I know you've probably eaten two already"

"NO I haven't" he said as he widened his eyes

"Oh please Goku" she said "I've been with you long enough to know when your lying"

"Oh" he said as he looked down at the table

"Bummer dude" said Krillen as he hit him on the shoulder good naturedly

The next few minutes was filled with the sounds of laughter, pre semester gossip and groans as the school bell rang

"Back to the hell hole" said Krillen

"Yeah, this sucks" agreed Goku as he thought about having to do maths which he had foolishly chosen because Chichi was in that class

"Come guys I don't think this year will be that bad" said Vegeta with a smirk as he got up from the bench

"Oh yeah and why is that" asked 18 as she got up, dusting her sskirt of she moved over to Vegeta's side

"We are seniors this year" he said as he watched the others fail to follow his train of thought idiots he thought why do I hang out with them again

"Listen… guys" he said slowly "it… means… that… we… now run the school"

"Oh yeah" said the other

"I guess your right this year might not end up being so bad" said 17 as he brushed his hair over his shoulder

"Hey guys" said Goku as he scratched his head "Didn't we always run the school"

Rolling her eyes chichi grabbed hold of his hand and whispered "Hush baby" before pulling him into school

_Assembly_

Vegeta sat at the back of the hall with his feet on the back of some students chair; he had his arms crossed and wore his renowned smirk. He watched as his girlfriend 18 (a/n Shocking isn't it) sauntered down the hall earning glances from some of the guys she walked past. Dumping her bag by Vegeta seat she sat down and brushed a strand of her blonde hairbehind her ear

"What's this about" she asked as she stiffed a yawn

"How do you expect me to know" he said as he kicked the chair his feet rested on causing the boy that was sitting on it to jump up

"What?" said 18 as the boy turned and glanced at her instead of Vegeta

Vegeta and 18 were the schools most feared couple; there both seemed to lack emotion and many question how they ever got together. The truth was neither knew how they had'gotten' together, they both seemed so alike that it was all seemedinevitable or fated.

"Er hum" came the voice of the principle as he stood atop the podium

"Welcome to the new year, I hope all of you will enjoy this yeah like last. For a few of you this will be you last year"

"Yeahhh" screamed some of the seniors behind Vegeta

"Er hum yes well, as I was saying we have a couple of announcements. First Miss Clarke has finally given birth to her first child…"

"Oh" said some of the girls in the audience

"Yes so at a result we have a new teacher Mr Koren… if you like to step forward"

An old white haired man stepped and waved difficultly at the audience before rushing to sit down

"Yes and finally, we have the arrivals of some new student" he heard the wave of gossip passing through the audience "I know it is a shock for new students especially seniors to be joining however I hope they will fit in quite well" pausing slightly he turned to the door or the left "if you like to come out now" he said as the doors swung open and a stream of students strolled out

A few growls and shout were heard from Vegeta fellow students as they noted that the students coming out were from Hercule High there arch nemesis. (a/n they are Orange star high)

"Hey Vegeta" came the voice of Goku as he and the other found there way over to him "Looks who's up there"

Vegeta glanced at the stage and found that he knew a lot of them either from football matches or Jin's. Looking harder he noted with disgusted that Yamcha was one of the transfer students, he was a long haired scarred face fool, he was a flirt that at one time even tried hitting on 18, but they'd both shown him a thing to. Also that fool went to Jin's training centre and tried to make Vegeta look bad at all times… of course he had never succeeded. There was also Piccolo; Goku's arch nemesis Piccolo for some reason had a vendetta against Goku.

"Yes I see that that fool Yamcha up there" whispered Vegeta to Goku "So what?" he asked unimpressed

"Not him Vegeta, look at the last person in the line" he said as he pointed

"What!" said Vegeta shocked as he glanced at a blue haired beauty one who he had met notto long ago

"What on earth is she doing here" whispered Vegeta as he glanced at 18 to ensure that she couldn't hear

"I don't know, but one thing I do know is one of those girls is going to blow a fuse when they find out"

And I thought this would be a good year thought Vegeta a he slumped down in his chair

**So how does Vegeta know Bulma? What will 18 do when she meets her? And will both Vegeta and Goku end there feud with Piccolo and Yamcha or will it enlargen know there in the same school.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
